


【快新】For him.

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bar counter, Bartender!Kaito, Flirting, M/M, Meeting Again After a Long Separation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: There are so many towns in the world. 世界上有那么多的城镇。There are so many pubs in the town. 城镇中有那么多的酒馆。I went in yours. Because of you. 我却偏偏走进了你的酒馆。因为你。





	【快新】For him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- 白情快乐，ooc避无可避，文风奇怪，短fin  
> \- 心心念念终于写出来的调酒师快斗  
> \- 虽然看了调酒视频但……所有不科学的地方就当成搞笑文看好么ball ball大家了

 

 

 

吧台的灯光明明灭灭，酒架上陈列着精致而古朴的酒瓶，透明的酒液透过瓶身漾出柔和又惑人的微光。工藤坐在吧台前单手托着下巴望着面前不远处的酒架放空了思绪。身后人来人往，此起彼伏的人声掩在回荡的乐声之下，却并不觉嘈杂。

 

怎么就到这里来了呢？他无意识地伸手探入衣兜，捏了捏那张质感熟悉的白色卡片。循着卡片上暗号的指引，他搭上电车，穿过城市的心脏，独自一人来到了与米花町遥遥相对的江古田。

 

蓝鹦鹉酒吧。工藤垂眼盯着吧台面，神情恍惚。他忽然想起很多年前在电影中看到的台词：

 

_There are so many towns in the world._

_There are so many pubs in the town…*_

 

桌面上有阴影覆下来。工藤抬起头，逆着天花板上的吊灯的光，他望见了一张熟悉又陌生的面孔。那人冲他勾起一个浅淡的笑，眉眼温柔。“想喝点什么，先生？”磁性的嗓音顺着背景音乐一同流泻进他的耳中，如捎来春意的山泉融开了古早的积雪，又似轻盈的鸿羽扫过眼睑撩起一阵酥痒。

 

工藤没有说话，缓缓眨了眨眼。

 

_…There are so many pubs in the town._

_I went in yours. Because of you._

 

那人似乎也不在意顾客的回答，无声地笑了笑，兀自转身拿起雪克壶和鸡尾酒杯搁在桌上。

 

工藤看着眼前人一身禁欲系的职业黑白搭配。不宽不窄的肩膀和细瘦而匀称的手臂肌肉裹覆在白色带花式前襟长袖衬衣之下，黑色西装收腰小马甲勾勒出曲线姣好的纤细腰肢，领口的黑色领结衬得修长的脖颈愈发白皙，令人不禁肖想起脖颈尽处清癯的锁骨。目光往下，马甲边缘是窄窄的髋部，劲瘦笔直的长腿包裹在黑色西装裤中……明明是正儿八经的穿着，却过分惑人心魄。

 

时隔三年再见到黑羽快斗，最初的那一瞬是惊喜，但溯着暗示的轨迹越往前走离目标越近时，工藤的心里反而愈发遏制不住地涌上酸意与迷茫。想问的很多，比如怎么从爆炸中活下来的，比如明明活下来了却为什么自顾自地断了联系。想说的也很多，说想念吧，说遗憾吧，都可以，但最想说的还是……彼此默契地心知肚明但却始终未曾说出口的爱。

 

过去的那些没有黑羽的时日里，工藤反复找寻他的踪迹。活不见人死不见尸，绝望又偏偏吊着一线希望。他觉得自己就像日复一日推着不断滚落的巨石的西西弗斯，终日浑浑噩噩望不见终点，恍如一具行尸走肉。

 

可终归是……能回来就好。

他什么也不想去管了，只有他……

……他只要他。

 

眼眶有点干涩，却不住地发烫。他眨了眨眼，看着暖光中那人流畅的调酒动作。果然还是想说，魔术师的手当真是灵巧。

 

_White Rum. Dry Gin. Vodka. Tequila. Liqueur._

白朗姆酒。金酒。伏特加。龙舌兰。力娇酒。

 

调酒师眉眼低垂，薄唇勾起不易察觉的弧度。

 

冰块。柠檬汁。可乐。

杯口插上轻薄的柠檬片和鲜翠的薄荷叶。

 

工藤怔愣地看着他调酒，觉得用的基酒哪儿不太对。但未及他考量出个清晰的答案，暗木色的杯垫上已然搁上了一杯新鲜调制的鸡尾酒。晶莹的酒液在杯中微微晃荡着，色泽如红茶，剔透的冰块折射着暧昧的光。

 

“或许，侦探先生有兴趣解个简单的谜吗？”黑羽一如当年，凭空变出了一张白纸黑字的卡片，和……一枝蓝色妖姬。

 

 

_**White Valentine's Day**_

_**Abraham Sharp踩过35个脚印**_

_**流离之人于月前重逢**_

 

 

工藤无视黑羽不满的咕哝，随手把蓝玫瑰搁在了酒杯边，摩挲着下巴琢磨起暗号的含义。

 

那家伙说简单的话……搞不好就真的是很简单。往寻常的方向想的话，白色情人节……欸、说起来，今天原来是白色情人节吗？3月14日，还会有什么含义？工藤目光往下一行移去， _Abraham Sharp_ ……不会吧，居然真的是 _π_ 吗？

 

“唔，”工藤歪了歪记忆力极佳的脑袋，在心里默默背着圆周率。

 

_3.14159265358979323846264338327950288……_

 

第35位是8的话，3月的“月前”是3，那么接下来三位是……

 

工藤猛地抬头，倏地睁大了不知何故蒙上了轻薄雾气的蓝眸。暖光中黑羽探身轻巧地捉住了他的手，刚调过酒仍带着点寒气的指尖暧昧地在手心里画了个圆，灼灼的热度从相触点迅速蔓延开来，席卷至四肢百骸。

 

_419._

_For One Night._

 

水墨蓝中带点烟灰的眼眸自上而下俯望着他，眼角眉梢都是温柔的笑意。

 

拖着断臂残腿侥幸活下来后，他其实差一点再也当不了魔术师了。消失的那三年，每日痛苦地复健，时间久了，痛觉神经似乎也都麻木了。但这些话他现在不会对他的侦探说，还有更重要的事要说。譬如，那些被苦痛纠缠的日子中，曾和他一同拥有过的回忆支撑着他度过每一天……他是他的光。又譬如……

 

黑羽低低地笑着，“ _Ti amo._ ”婉转动听的言语从舌尖抵至齿根，淌入另一人的口中。

 

工藤忽然想起黑羽调酒的成分和顺序，那杯酒是——

 

_Long Island Iced Tea._

 

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> * _There_ 开头的那句台词来自电影《卡萨布兰卡》，原句是“ _There are so many towns in the world. There are so many pubs in the town. She goes in mine._ ”最后那句我改成了“ _I went in yours. Because of you._ ”
> 
> *“ _Ti amo_ ”是意大利语的“我爱你”♡
> 
> * _Long Island Iced Tea_ 是长岛冰茶，也就是传说中的失身酒~
> 
>  
> 
> 临时决定赶的文、没头没脑毫无逻辑……对不起快新呜呜我写得太烂了，但总算是写了自己一直心心念念的调酒师斗。
> 
> 预告函是弥弥帮我想的，然后我改了改，我爱她1551 没想到随口给弥说了思路她就惦记着了ww
> 
> 为什么是 _π_ ？因为3.14是国际圆周率日呀嘻嘻
> 
>  _Abraham Sharp_ 刚好是准确计算出第36-71位的圆周率的人，不要问我为什么快新会知道这种事……他们什么都知道！
> 
> “流离之人”是来自于江南《龙族》里酒德麻衣哼唱的“或许是不知梦的缘故，流离之人追逐幻影”。查了一下有人说来源是《无限之住人》动画里乙橘槙绘唱的俳句“恍不觉梦，流离之人，追逐幻影，弃友弃人。”
> 
>  _419=for one night_ 其实据说是中式英语…但为了配合 _π_ 就、随缘吧orz 所有不科学的地方就当成搞笑文看好么ball ball大家了
> 
> 那么，祝所有快新er国际圆周率日快乐！


End file.
